


Never Stop

by julianalive16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianalive16/pseuds/julianalive16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma overhears Killian talking to himself one morning. She can't help but overhear the words he's saying are about her. Based on the song "Never Stop (Wedding Version)" by SafetySuit. Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

These were the days they lived for. The moments that made all the bad ones seem to fade away into the dark. It was a lazy Sunday morning when Emma slowly woke up and heard Killian talking so low, it was almost a whisper.

"I hope you know that I'm yours."

"Who is he talking to?" Emma thought. She slowly peaked out of one eye, still drowsy with sleep. He wasn't talking to anyone. He was just laying there on his back staring out the window looking at the marina, talking.

"So you can fall asleep each night lass, and know I'm dreaming of you."

This pulled at Emma's heart strings. He was professing his love for her to no one in particular. Almost as if he was just saying it because he could. They had recently decided that since they traveled in time together and had shared true loves kiss, it was time for them to move into together. They bought a small apartment near the docks with a beautiful view of the sea. It felt like home to both of them.

"You're the only one I see love and thats one thing that will never change."

Emma smiled. Wider than she ever had, more than she though she could.

"I will never stop..." he sighed, "I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop loosing my breath every time you look back at me."

The words seemed to roll of his tongue as if it was second nature to him to be so sincere. She wanted to jump into his arms that very minute and be locked in his strong embrace, but he continued on.

"And I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door, I will never stop choosing you babe."

His breathing slowed and it sounded as though he had gone back to sleep, but the last words he said ever so softly made her feel a happiness that no one can ever describe. It was as if the world stood still for a time and she was complete.

"You are my life Emma Swan, I don't deserve you. But you love me just the same. And as the mirror says we're older I will not look the other way. You are my love, my only, and that's one thing that won't change."

Emma breathed a little to loudly in sheer joy of finally knowing she had found the one. Everything he had said confirmed ever feeling she had ever felt. Killian, seeing she was awake, suddenly grabbed her and a fit of giggles erupted from Emma. They were now face to face wrapped around each other and he said, "You always get my heart racing. I will never get used to you."

"I love you Killian Jones" she said between kisses. "I love you Emma Swan."

Emma put her head on his chest listening to his heart and they slowly drifted back into a blissful sleep. Little to her knowledge he was practicing his proposal speech that morning. Later on that Sunday night, she was no longer Emma Swan, but Emma Jones now and forever.


End file.
